bloom
by gattacas
Summary: "We'll have our date when you've really gotten my attention." / It's a plan, or something along that vein. -Nui/Sanageyama


The first time is unexpected. It's not so much his body that's wounded as his pride is; the ease with which she reaches in, careless and ebullient, and severs his _banshi_, leaves him in a state of perplexity for the weeks afterward.

With the raids concluded, he challenges her again. She perches atop Honnouji's highest tower, kicking her legs through empty air, sitting right where Lady Satsuki would have stood. He feels an involuntary rush at her boldness, her absolute disregard for Satsuki's authority and their own power, that of her Elite Four. Nui pretends not to notice his approach, but the instant he draws his katana, she whips out with the purple scissorblade and almost decapitates him. He loses his balance and sprawls onto the outlook's floor, while she plants her sword directly in between his legs, too close to his privates for any comfort, and whispers into his ear, all sugar and sweetness: "If you try that again, I'll kill you."

Nui traces one coral-pink, manicured nail down the length of his cheek, from cheekbone to jawline, face as pleasantly innocuous as ever, though the intent with which she meant to deal him some serious alarm is off-putting, and lends a truly sinister tint to the Grand Couturier's omnipresent happy-go-lucky facade.

"I'm not Satsuki-chan," she says, still smiling. "I know you're there, and, more importantly, what you're going to do before you even do it. Let's not play those kinds of games, alright? I don't like hide and seek."

Daintily, she kisses him, leaving behind strawberry-smelling gloss on his lips, and her own brand of coldness. Her touch numbs him, sending goosebumps racing along his arms. Nui titters, and skips away, flouncing off the ledge with her massive pigtails trailing behind her like blonde rockets.

Their third encounter is considerably more intimate. He corners her in the REVOCS building, in some lonely closet with all the lights flickering dimly, feeble stars set into ugly metal. There's no fuss about it, just him and his sword and a deathwish. Nui twirls on her heels, pouting.

"Sanageyama-kun!" she exclaims. "Well, I'll be a fish out of water! I didn't think that you, of all people, would be coming..." She pauses, considering. "Is Matoi-chan coming with you, too? I'd so love for us to have a chat, girl to girl-"

"Fight me," he declares, putting on the most serious face he can think of. Instead of being intimidated, Nui only laughs.

"You're too cute, Sanageyama-kun," the Couturier purrs, popping up right behind him in an instant, her fingertips fluttering over the scars beneath his mask. He flinches, but she's got her umbrella wrapped around his waist, locking the two of them in. He's not going to make any rash movements - his earlier mistake taught him to be careful - but still, he holds his breath. Tightens his grip on his sword. Prays for patience.

"Honnouji is such a nice place, isn't it? Gosh, I'd just like to live there sometime! REVOCS is nice and all, but sometimes it's just a bit too formal, y'know? Although, Ragyo-san gave me permission to use lethal force today, in case some of the players in our headquarters aren't following the rules." Her pinkie slides across his neck, wicked as steel. "I guess that's a nice perk they don't usually give you at Honnouji, huh?"

"You'd be surprised," he manages to choke out. "Lady Satsuki takes quite a bit after her mother."

Nui giggles, a glassy warble of sound. "Isn't that just adorable! Satsuki-chan and Ragyo-san are so alike, more than I figured! Satsuki always seems so strict and boring. Ragyo-san understands my needs, so she lets me fly! You can't keep a free spirit bound to a cage forever, and I intend to have some fun with my privileges while the hour is ready."

Her voice drops to a silky whisper, right next to his ear so he can clearly hear every word that spills from her mouth. "I like you, Sanageyama-kun. You're pretty cute for a monkey, you know that?" She reaches up to tweak his nose, and he has to bite down on his tongue to keep himself from speaking up. "That's why I'll let you go for now; you may be cute, but you're not nearly interesting enough for me to really care." Her arm retracts, as does the scissorblade's sharp presence. "Go on and play with the others, Sanageyama. We'll have our date when you've really gotten my attention."

The Couturier pushes him softly away, sending his feet squeaking along the tiles. Turning, he finds that Nui has disappeared, though her laughter bounces along the walls, joyous but hollow in its echoing. Sick fear finds its way into his throat, and he shoves it down, far, far away, denying all thoughts of Nui Harime. Her oath, the frigid hand that caressed his wounds - all of that fades, replaced by steely resolve.

He will have his match someday. Perhaps not now, but eventually, they will cross swords in battle again, as surely as he will cross swords with Ryuko Matoi.

_We'll have our date when you've really gotten my attention._

"So be it," he murmurs, quiet as a sigh.

Eventually.


End file.
